


Quadrant Filling

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drama, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet dedicated to the more erotic side of Homestuck ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrant Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Not for anyone underage. It's a short drabble but it's very graphic! I warned you, bro!
> 
> Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I just like to read/write about it :33

Sleek and smooth, it was unbelievable. The noises that came if one touched just the right way, intoxicating. This was so incredibly hot and just the mere thought had one holding back a moan of pleasure.

It was funny, when you were younger it was disgusting, embarrassing, not really something one saw or heard of. Imagine it! Out in public like that, why even the highest and noblest of bloods would blush a deep shade of their respective color. Blood rushing across one's face with a white-hot intensity and speed at just the notion of such an act being seen in public. Hell, in front of one's own lusus. It was shameful and vile.

But in the comfort of one's hive, in the very lightest of the Alternian's sun's rise, when everyone was fast asleep dreaming with the help of the slime, that's when everything was thrown out to the proverbial wind and the passion started.

The feel, how cool at the first touch and quickly warming with your heat, it was almost too intense. Almost. But of course that would never stop anyone. No, because once you started you kept going. Looking with hungry eyes and feeling with shaking hands slowly becoming steadier…or perhaps only increasing in their shakes as one's breath quickened and the blood rushed once more. Another groan, a touch, a thrust. The quickening of one's breath again, the noises that echoed in the respiteblock. It was all growing and growing and growing until it couldn't grow anymore and had to be relieved in some way.

Yes.

Just looking at it.

So sleek, so smooth

A bucket.

No

A _pail._

 _  
_

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it :33


End file.
